


My Starward Love

by Outerworldly



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Romance, Angst?, Cult, F/M, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Interdimensional travel mention, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: Love can come from the most unexpected places and at the most unexpected times. A hopeless romantic college student actively wishes upon a star for the day in which he finds true love, quickly becoming discouraged by his lack of luck he accepts a friend’s invitation to a mixer only to suffer a kidnapping attempt on his way there. When all hope seems lost he’s rescued and discovers that he might have been searching in the wrong place for what he so longingly wished for, with his eyes now set on the falling girl from beyond the stars, a newfound love will change his life.





	1. Halfhearted Repetitions

 

 

“I thought I told you not to look for me anymore.” You didn’t have to turn around to know who stood far behind you, you’d lost count of how many times he’d followed after you or reached out to you. You didn’t know how he kept on finding you and if you didn’t actually like it, you might have found it annoying.   
  
It’s true you didn’t want him reaching out to you, you didn’t want to put him in harm’s way simply because he was associated with you… but you’d be lying if you didn’t admit that you liked knowing that you matter at least to one person.   
  
Your voice was meant to come out harsh, to drive the point across but instead, it came out quiet and fairly calm. When you didn’t hear a response you gathered all the courage you could to tear your eyes away from the city night lights below and beyond you. You turned around to look at the blond young man standing a few feet behind you. His book bag was loosely slumped over his shoulder and his clothes and hair were slightly disheveled.  _He must have rushed here._  
  
You could feel your heartbeat accelerate a little bit when your eyes made contact with his. His nose and cheeks were colored pink, you didn’t know whether it was due to the cold winter night air or whether he was flustered, but you were sure it was a bit of both.  
  
“Yoosung…” You breathed out. “I’ve talked to you about this al-”   
  
“I know and I’ve already told you I don’t care.” He interjected quickly. “Listen, I know- I know I don’t know much about you… but I want to. Please, let me get to know you.”   
  
You took a deep breath.  _God, was this hard_.   
  
“… You’re right. You don’t know anything about me so I can’t understand what’s the big deal with your huge fascination with me, I saved your life once and we’ve spoken a few times but is that really all you need to decide that you don’t care whether you’re put in danger because of me?” He opened his mouth to speak but you didn’t give him the chance. “ _ **No, Yoosung**_. It’s not that easy. Things are easy now but they’ll only get uglier from here, they haven’t said anything about it yet but I know they’ll come after me eventually… you don’t know how ugly  _living beings can be, not just humans_ … If they detect a weakness in me they’re going to try and exploit it. I don’t want you to be my kryptonite… you can’t get hurt because of me.“ You looked away not having the courage to continue to look him in the eyes. "You’re taking this too lightly. You don’t know anything about me, and the less you know the better.”  
  
"I can handle it! Just trust me, why don’t you?” He argued against you, his voice raised a little but despite the volume, it still came out as nothing more than a plea.   
  
“No, you can’t! You have no idea what is out there and neither do I! There are other dangers out there… it’s not just the government.” You took a deep breath. “What about those freaks who tried kidnapping you when we first met!? I don’t know what they wanted but if there’s more of them out there like them, then I have to stop them…” For a moment your voice became softer. “I wish things were so simple as to not give it a second thought but there are bigger threats than them out there and you don’t seem to understand that!” You cried out to him, unaware that you had also raised your voice. “You-you mean a lot to me Yoosung… I saved you once but I hate to think about what would happen if there were a next time and I can’t reach you then.”   
  
“You know… You’ve saved me more than one time.” He replied quietly. He inched in closer as if afraid you’d fly off before he could finish if he moved in too quickly, as you had many times before. “When I moved here, I was all by myself the person that had meant the most to me, the one that was supposed to be with me every step of the way had just passed away… I felt so lonely and no one understood what I was feeling but then you saved me that day and you stayed with me the whole night, you talked to me, you understood me when I told you what I felt…” You could see a few tears running down his cheeks as he spoke. “You did more than just save my life.” He offered you a small smile, sad in truth.   
  
You wanted to hug him, to comfort him. You hardly knew him and he you but for some reason, it felt as if you’d known him for years… his presence offered you a familiarity and comfort to that of being home. Home, lightyears, and realities away from you…   
  
Deep down you knew he needed someone, it just couldn’t be you.   
  
“And… if you truly value what I’ve done for you then you’ll cherish your life a bit more and stop searching for me.” You didn’t understand why this felt like it was breaking your heart, you hardly knew him… but it did. You turned around to fly off but before you could you felt his cold hand wrap around your hand.   
  
“Please… please don’t go.” He desperately begged into a whisper. “ _ **Please**_ , don’t leave.”   
  
You looked back at him, your mouth fall open and you didn’t know what to say, all you could find yourself doing was gently putting your hand over his.   
  
You looked into his eyes not knowing what to do but the look in your eyes told him that this pained you as well. You closed the small space between the both of you and offered him a small kiss on the top of his forehead, You took it that liked it when he leaned in closer wrapping his arms loosely around your waist.   
  
“I don’t want to.” You admitted with a small sigh, letting your lips rest on the top of his forehead. His embrace felt good, you liked it more than you should have and it was obvious by how much brighter your body began to glow. The countless of lively stars that scattered over your naked skin twinkled with a bit more of brightness, shining as they slowly swayed and swirled around one another and across your night colored body.   
  
It was embarrassing, this was the equivalent of a blush in your current form… you doubted that Yoosung knew what it meant but one didn’t have to be a genius to figure it out.   
  
“Then don’t.” He replied quietly, his arms wrapped around you slightly tighter, pushing you flush against him. Despite the several layers of clothes he was wearing he was still cold, in your body, however, he found the warmth he needed, the both of you slowly melted into a tight embrace and it was quiet for a second as you allowed yourself to enjoy the intimate moment.   
  
“If only it were that easy,” you replied breaking the silence and mustering all your will to break the embrace first. 

He looked at you through wide eyes knowing what was going to happen. He didn’t want to let you go, he knew that no matter what he’d eventually see you again after all he had his ways, but he couldn’t help the slight anxiety building up within him at the thought of letting you go, the moment almost felt like a definitive goodbye.  

“Take care of yourself, Yoosung…You mean a lot to me.” You turned to leave once more but his hand wrapped around yours one last time.

He didn’t know why he’d done on it, the last thing he wanted to do was make you uncomfortable but by the way, you longingly gazed at both your interconnected hands he knew his gesture was not unwelcomed.

He honestly didn’t know what had come over him but ever since he’d met you… he couldn’t get the thought of you out of from within his head, whenever he thought about you he couldn’t think, eat or sleep every bit of his attention became for you and only you. He had a difficulty breathing, or forming words or keeping his heartbeat in check whenever he saw you… what was this feeling called?

His thoughts became more jumbled under the moonlight as he basked in your ethereal appearance.  He hated to see you leave but he knew he couldn’t prevent you from doing so. He slowly released your hand.

“We’ve known each other for some time now… but you’ve never given me your name. Let me know, please.”

You looked away for a second to peer over the city night lights once again, you hesitated at the request not sure whether there was any risk or none at all.   
  
“ **Anomaly**.” You replied quietly.   
  
“No. I mean your real one.” He cut in. “The whole city calls you an Anomaly… I want your real name.”   
  
“I can’t… it’d compromise my _actual identity-_ ”

Actual identity this was brand new information to him… did that mean you were a human? But you couldn’t be human, he’d never heard of a human that could do or look as you did. He’d always thought that this was your one and only true identity. The news outlets had made you out to be some sort of superpowered extraterrestrial, and while the Korean government had not officially addressed the claims of an extraterrestrial in Korea it was evident that they had taken notice to your presence.

“and it’s not that I don’t trust you… but-” That alone was already more information than you felt you should have shared, is what you wanted to say. You knew he’d never betray your trust but if you gave him your name you risked him looking for you as a civilian, and you knew that when it came to Yoosung he would even if he were to deny it. “For now that’s all I can do… maybe sometime in the future, I’ll tell you but not now.” You looked towards him, and you could see the surprised look on his face but he quickly shut it off, nodding vigorously.   
  
“I won’t ask any more questions… If it’s for you then I’m willing to wait,” He replied determinedly. “But does that mean this isn’t goodbye?” He asked eagerly, a large smile plastered on his face which quickly cleared the vibe of the moment.  
  
His smile was contagious and you couldn’t help but smile back.   
  
You breathed in, you wore the same smile you’d given him a few seconds earlier. He was a smart guy, he’d figure it out. You gave him a wink and blasted off before he could stop you once again, leaving him on the roof starry-eyed as he watched you blend into the bright night sky.   
  
He felt his heart skip a beat as he gently placed a hand over the place on his forehead which you had left a kiss, as he starred off in the direction in which you had flown off a small sigh left his lips and he knew this wasn’t going to be the last time he saw you.

* * *


	2. Suspicions

 

 

There was something wrong with Yoosung from the way he stared out the window with that far off distant gaze, to the way a sigh left his lips every few seconds.

From the moment he had arrived at Zen’s apartment Yoosung hadn’t spoken much with either him or Seven. By this point, Zen had expected Yoosung and Seven to have made a racket like they tended to whenever they hung out but Seven seemed to be in his own little world… the virtual one in his handheld console that is, so it was a given that the redhead hadn’t noticed how off Yoosung obviously was.  

Something wrong, but did that necessarily mean it was something bad? Zen thought to himself. There was a certain something about him that gave it away, be it the subtle pink tint of his ears to match the one on his cheeks or the heart-eyes he made that Zen was all too familiar with.

 _Should he bring it up?_  He pondered looking briefly over Yoosung, the more he thought of it the more obvious it seemed.

 _“So, what’s her name?”_  Zen finally asked trying to sound as casual as possible. 

No response. Yoosung was still staring off into space. He hadn’t heard. 

“Yoosung.”

_**Nothing.** _

“Hey, earth to Yoosung.” Wherever he was it was clear that he was anywhere but earth at the moment. “Psh, what’s wrong with this boy?”

“Must be in love.” Seven replied, for a brief moment he shot a quick glance in the blond’s direction to see whether he had caught something of what he’d said but nothing. “Don’t worry I got this.” He chuckled before elbowing Yoosung in the ribcage.

“Wh- What the hell Seven!?”

“And he’s back!” Seven laughed.

“What- what’s going on?” Yoosung asked looking at both men wide-eyed and caught off guard.

“Aside from those huge hearts in your eyes?” Zen teased.

“Uh… n-no!” Yoosung tried denying with red tinted cheeks. He sat up straight trying to smooth out his clothes from the creases that had formed from his slouched posture. “I- you must be imagining things. I don’t know where you got that idea from.” 

“Again, the heart eyes.” Zen referred to with a point and small chuckle. “You’re not good at hiding it, you know? You’ve been floating on clouds all day, so are you going to tell us about her or are you going to tell us about her?”

“ _ **Her**_?” Yoosung nervously repeated trying to swallow the sudden dryness of his mouth, he could feel himself sweat.

“The girl who has you like that.” Zen motioned to all of Yoosung. “Or what are you going to try to convince me that it’s that game of your’s is what has you looking like a lovestruck puppy?”

“I- well… it’s umm.” Yoosung tried conjuring something up on the spot, unfortunately, he was not good at lying, he couldn’t do it to save his own life.

“What, cat’s got your tongue?” Seven teased not looking up from his console.

“I… uh… haha.” Yoosung laughed nervously. He didn’t know how to play it off or what to say. 

_Was it that obvious?_

He hadn’t meant to come across as day dreaming… his mind had just wondered off and in doing so his thought’s had brought him back to you for the tenth time in his day so far. 

“So are you going to tell us about her?” Zen asked again.

Yoosung took a deep breath, the truth was he was dying to tell someone about this but due to the circumstances of his star-crossed fling of sorts, it proved impossible to do so without risking being discovered.

“I don’t know you guys…” Yoosung hesitated, playing with the tips of his sleeves. 

“So it is a girl!” Seven playfully teased, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t be like that man, don’t keep us in suspense tell us about her! You know you’re dying to!” The young actor begged.

 _However_ , if it was his closest friends… then maybe he could tell them a little bit without getting too specific. Besides… Zen was right, he was dying to tell someone about you. 

“She’s not like any other person you’ve ever known, she’s amazing and beautiful…” A sigh left his lips as he contemplated your memory in his mind.

“Anyone that hears you will swear you’re in love at this rate,” Zen replied opening a can of beer and taking a sip.

“What!? In l-love!? What are you talking about!?” Yoosung stuttered out nervously, his face going a bright pink.

 _Love? Is that what he could call this feeling?_  Obviously, he knew he was attracted to you; he realized it in the way his thoughts always lead him to you, or how you were the first thing he thought of when he awoke and the last before going to bed. He knew it by the way he saw you in his dreams and by the way his heart thumped at the thought of having your presence so close to him that your bare skin brushed across his, he knew all of that was something he could define as an attraction but  _ **love**_?  _Was it love?_

 _What was love?_ He’d always dreamt of it, and from the moment his mind was painted like a fresh canvas with the ideal image of what love was supposed to be he’d longed for it with all his heart.

It was now that he realized that he’d been blindly searching for something  _ **he**_  himself had not been sure what he defined as. He’d only known Rika’s definition of love from the moments she’d speak to him of the feelings V made her feel but her definition of love didn’t align with his feelings for you…

Yet, the feelings you spun in his heart like strings of stars that the swirled throughout the entirety of the universe were immense and made him weak at the knees… but was is it love?

_What did he define as love? The question repeated once more within his mind._

_Was love the desire to know more about the person and get to know them better?_

_Was love the desire to stand side by side the person and grow with them together and as individuals?_

_Was love the desire to protect and make happy?_

Because if it was then- He cut off his own thoughts at the skip of his heartbeat.

He was just now coming to realize it;  _You were teaching him how to find his own way of defining love…_ had he been oblivious to it because what he expected to feel was different from what he was feeling?

“Yoosung? Earth to Yoosung!” Zen called to him, snapping his fingers in front of the blond’s face snapping him back into reality. “You got it bad, dude.”

“Haha, like that wasn’t obvious from that goofy puppy love look his been making all day.” Seven teased once more, sparing a brief glance in both men’s direction.

“Stop teasing me! This is why I don’t tell you anything!” Yoosung pouted.

“Wait, is this the same girl you told me about last time!?” Zen asked.

 _Oh, yeah…_  Yoosung had almost forgotten that he’d told Zen about you shortly after he’d met you. Of course, you’d saved his life and stayed with him the night of the kidnapping attempt but he hadn’t mentioned any of that and found a way of avoiding that very specific detail while still briefly mentioning you to Zen later on. 

“Zen already knew about her but you didn’t tell me, your best friend!?” Seven asked feigning hurt in his voice, placing a hand to his heart as if wounded and collapsing onto Zen’s lap.

“Because you tease me!” The blond defensively argued once more.

“Wait, so is she?” Zen asked trying to push Seven off. Yoosung replied with a small nod in confirmation. “You did sound enthusiastic about her but I didn’t think you were this serious about her, how long have you been seeing her, anyway?”

“Since I first met her? Like six months but that’s not enough, everytime I see her I feel like I want more…” He cast a dejected look to the floor as he continued. “there was an entire month during that time that she went completely off the radar, and it’s not like I see her every day.” Yoosung admitted.

“What do you mean?” Zen asked leaning forward.

“I’ll see her a few times throughout the week and that’s if I’m lucky… I can’t even spend time with her.” The only thing he didn’t like about his anomaly-crush; he never knew when would be the next time he saw you. If he was lucky he’d spot you somewhere around the city, lucky for him he’d become really good at spotting you which was already difficult in of itself as your skin camouflaged you into the night sky.

If he was fast he’d be able to catch up to you in whatever location you had chosen to do your  _“people-watching”._.. aside from that, there was also something else that he didn’t know how to describe, but he could only explain it as a feeling within him that went off whenever he felt your presence even remotely close to where he was.

It was this warm feeling that began at the pit of his stomach, something like energy; a very warm blossoming energy that started at his core and began to slowly extend throughout his entire being. That warm energy that made him feel less alone…

That feeling was like something of a radar, whenever he felt if he knew you were close.

“Really? That busy?” Truthfully, Zen had assumed from the beginning that the girl Yoosung mentioned was a girl he’d met at school and he knew a college student’s life was a busy one but by solely basing his assumption on his observation of Yoosung’s day to day life he would have believed that this girl shared his lifestyle in common. “How is it that you met her again?”

 **“She saved my life.”**  Yoosung sighed out absentmindedly, he started off once more looking into the distance as if trying to recreate your presence with his mind; in his mind, he was still high on the feelings you provoked in him. In his mind it was like he could see you so clearly right before his very eyes, almost as if he reached out he would be able to feel you once again.

 _Had Seven heard him clearly?_  The redhead looked up. 

_Or was Yoosung just joking around?_

Zen eyes went from Yoosung to Seven. Seven scanned Yoosung’s expression up and down and then looked back at Zen, both men exchanged the same confused look of ‘ _ **You heard that too, right?’**_

 _“She saved your life,”_  Zen repeated but it seemed more like a question that needed confirmation to both his and Seven’s evident surprise.

“Huh?” Yoosung asked looking back at both men.

“You said-”

“How long ago did you say you met her again?” Seven interjected.

“Uhh… six months ago.” Yoosung responded.

A red flag was waving around furiously in Seven’s head. Truthfully, he’d been listening from the start, his full attention finally diverted from the game in his hands and went to both his friends. There was always the chance Yoosung could be blowing things out of proportion. However, the way in which he said it seemed sincere… she must have truly saved his life or at least that must have been what he believed. Either way, Yoosung’s reply raised concerns.  

“Six months ago?” Seven paused momentarily. There was something off about everything so far, from the very beginning he had already begun piecing little pieces together and he had his suspicions.“Wasn’t that around the time you suffered that kidnapping attempt?” Seven had later linked the kidnapping to Mint eye… a group of people who wanted to steal confidential RFA information according to V, but despite the kidnapping attempt V had asked Seven not to investigate more on the matter, even after Seven had reported back to V about having found traces of a hack attempt on the messenger later on.

Calculations coursed through Seven’s mind when Yoosung’s voice interrupted him.

“W-what are you talking about, Seven?”

“Nothing. Forget about it.” Seven replied, waving his hand dismissively. “I was just thinking out loud.”

There was something off about the girl from Yoosung’s description that seemed rather off.

He’d met her six months ago around the kidnapping attempt… supposedly having saved his life. Seven knew Yoosung like the back of his hand, there was no way Yoosung would have gotten into life-threatening danger twice in the same month and especially  **not** mention it to them… unless they were both the same situation. And then there was the fact that he rarely saw her and that she seemed to disappear at whim…

A lot of scenarios and reasons where rushing through Seven’s brain, there was a possibility still that Mint-eye had planned a backup plan in case the abduction went wrong, but there was also a possibility that the abduction attempt had never really been their true goal to start with… everything was too suspicious still… what if their true goal was to get information using a different less drastic but more deceiving method?

The more he thought of it the more likely it seemed.

What if they had planned to use the abduction attempt as set-up in order to bring someone from their side closer to an RFA member… someone like this girl per say, have her get close to one member in particular and then slowly extract information little by little… if that was the case then Yoosung made the best candidate for them to put their plan into action on… after all he was easy to control through his heart, well… he and Zen but because of Zen’s busier schedule and popularity they’d be taking a blind leap of faith to carry out the plan using him.  

But he didn’t want to pessimistic and much less burst his best friend’s bubble…

“… Anyway, what’s her name?” Seven continued, he asked mainly to distract Yoosung from his slip of the tongue earlier but mainly because he wanted to research the mystery girl, if she was a threat to his friend then he’d have to intervene.

_Shit._

**_Her name._ **

“I- uh… well her name…” Yoosung couldn’t lie to save his life, he couldn’t do this, he wasn’t any good at it. “It’s umm… her name, yes…” What was he supposed to say now?

 **Another red flag.**   _He was was right_ , he was onto something;  _the girl was definitely suspicious._ Especially now considering that in six months Yoosung still didn’t even know her name.  

“Wait, you don’t know her name and you’ve been talking to her how long?” Seven asked, his demeanor had changed completely from that which the other two men were used to. He seemed completely serious. “In other words, you know nothing about her, except for what she looks like, and you’re sure she saved your life?” He asked the way in which he turned his face away from his friends caused the lights to hit his glasses in a certain way which caused them to gleam white as he continued to speak. “How can you be sure she saved your life?”

“What are you implying?” Yoosung asked his voice sounding defensive.

“… Are you sure she isn’t working with them?” Seven finally asked.

“She would never!” He knew you weren’t and he didn’t doubt you but just the simple implication made him grow annoyed. “You don’t know her so stop talking about her as if you did! Listen to yourself! She saved my life if she really wanted to hurt me why would she have intervened in the first place!” Zen had to move between the two, he noticed how quickly Yoosung was becoming emotional and had to put a hand on his shoulder to steadily hold him down and keep him from getting more aggravated.  

“I’m just thinking about you.” Seven explained plainly. “You don’t know anything about her and if she doesn’t tell you anything then how can you be sure she isn’t hiding something from you? Besides, it’s too convenient how this mystery girl showed up out of nowhere and rescued you and you know nothing about her… don’t you think that considering the timing of her appearance in your life this could be a set up by Mint eye? What if she’s just using you?”

“You guys don’t understand! She would never do anything like that!” Yoosung retorted louder than before. He wanted to explain to them why he knew you would never but for your good he couldn’t. “I know her well enough and she’s no stranger, I’m the closest person she has!”

“If you’re so close to her then how the hell do you  **not**  know any of the basic information about her?” Seven tried reasoning. Zen looked between both friends, Seven was being completely out of character… he was so serious that at first, he thought he might have been joking but the cold expression on his face shot goosebumps through Zen’s body, it took him a few minutes to realize that Seven was being dead serious. Any other day he would have argued that Seven’s words were too cold and critical but there was a gut feeling that complied him to keep his mouth shut as Seven continued to challenge Yoosung to revaluate the mystery girl.

“I don’t need to know any of that, I know what I need to know and that’s all that matters!” Yoosung tried to keep it short, either way, it didn’t seem like anything he’d say would convince them and he knew it wouldn’t  but he felt himself losing his patience quickly.

“Don’t take this too lightly, Yoosung. It’s easy to be fooled when the enemy targets your heart.” The redhead warned.

“She’s not! How many times do I have to tell you!” Yoosung finally snapped. “I trust her, you guys don’t know anything about her!”

“By the looks of it, you don’t either.” Seven replied quietly.

“I know enough!” Yoosung’s voice raised. 

“Do you hear yourself, Yoosung!? You’re acting childish right now! You don’t know anything about this girl and you’ve been treating her for half a year! You need to know more about someone before just falling in love, she’s a complete stranger!” Seven tried to reason again his voice raised as well.

“She doesn’t tell me anything about herself because she doesn’t want to put me in danger!” The blond finally blurted out and quickly regretted it, clamping a hand over his mouth as if trying to keep more from slipping out.

**In danger?**

**Who was this girl and why was she afraid of putting Yoosung in danger?**

Seven’s thought’s asked. 

“What do you mean danger?” Zen finally asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

“Nothing,” Yoosung replied curtly looking away from both.

“No, that wasn’t a nothing, what do you mean  _ **danger**_? You’re our friend we should know about this if something’s going on!” Zen replied.

“You know something, don’t you, Yoosung?” Seven finally asked. “You’re not telling us something about this girl that you already know, huh?”

So there was the possibility that she was related to Mint eye, he knew that if that had been the case Yoosung had enough sense to not get involved with her… but the girl was still suspicious.

Another thought crossed Seven’s mind.

_What if she was a spy?_

What if this was his fault? What if he had not been careful enough, but had that been the case wouldn’t there have been a change in the other member’s life as well?

Something didn’t add up,  _who could this girl be to put Yoosung in danger just by association?_

What if she was a spy but completely unrelated to him? Mistakes happened on the field after all…she could have met him by accident, maybe her agency was looking into Mint-eye? 

But why would a secret agency look into Mint-eye, what was Mint-eye exactly and why did V know more than he told him? 

Nothing made sense the more he thought of it.One thing he was sure about though was that he needed to know what was up with this girl… he couldn’t let her in danger his friend’s life.

“God.” Yoosung sighed out irritatedly as he hurriedly went to pick up his book bag and shoes off the floor.

“Look it’s not like I’m trying to attack you, I just want you to take a look at a likely possibility!” Seven tried reasoning trailing after him.

“Likely possibility?” Yoosung questioned angrily. “Why is it so difficult for you guys to believe that I might have someone that I like and likes me back!? I may not be smart as you or as handsome as Zen but I still have a chance! Why can’t you guys just be happy for me!?”

“What are you talking about? We’re not saying anything like that but you have to understand that it’s-”

“I should have never told you guys anything! I should have known neither of you would understand!” Yoosung cut Seven off storming out of Zen’s apartment.

Despite his aggravation, a slight wave of relief washed over him as he exited Zen’s apartment. He couldn’t stay a second longer unsure of whether he’d be capable of actually keeping his mouth shut. He wasn’t really upset at Seven but he hadn’t known any other way to get out of there without spilling more information about you… He felt bad about it but he’d later find a way to make it up to his friend. 

Left inside Zen and Seven stood together in complete silence as they watched the door slam shut behind Yoosung. Seven tried to reach after him but Zen held him back.

“Give him a moment, he just has to cool down.” He reassured.

Seven let out a sigh and nodded knowing that it was probably for the best if he did so, but he couldn’t help thinking now that it was a little too late that he should have kept quiet in respects to his doubts. His eyes kept trained in the direction of the door.

“Do you really think this girl could be associated with Mint eye?” Zen finally asked.  

“Honestly, I’m not sure but even if she’s not there’s a high possibility she could be a danger to his life.” His reply was short and truthful.

“Wait, for real!? In that case, what are we supposed to do?”

“For now, I’m going to try to keep a close eye on him… I’ll see whether I can get any data on the girl and run a background check from there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic where MC jumped dimensions for each RFA members but wasn't really feeling it, I still wanted to write something similar for Yoosung (he's my bias) and kinda started day-dreaming this story up. I decided to post in the spur of the moment and want to keep going with more, though I don't have anything else written at the moment just some loose ideas in my mind. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
